fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope
Hope is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. She's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, created by a Flipline Forum member Colorinda. Appearance Hope has long, dark hair. Hope wears a gray star tank with a black leather jacket, a blue knit hat, black and white pinstriped bottoms, and blue and white sneakers. She wears blue eyeshadow. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 On her way to winning the first KCP, Hope received more votes than: *Lizzy in Round 1 of the Tacodale Division (2,578-1,096) *Kya in the Tacodale Division Finals (2,742-758) *Emmy in Round 2 of the Semi-Finals (3,267-2,116) *Amber in the Final-Four (2,883-1,798) *Dice in the Grand Finals (4,396-2,675) Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Rocket Ragu (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Meatballs *Provolone Star (No other toppings in other holidays) *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry,Cherry,Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Infinity Loop Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly (Long John with Strawberry Jelly) **Strawberry Icing **Flavor X Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) **Countdown Crunch (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *4 Curly Fries (left) *2 Potato Skins (right) *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Provolone Cheeses * 6 Meatballs, on the right half and the top left corner * 6 Bacon pieces, on the left half and the bottom right corner * 1/2 of meter * Sliced into 4 pieces. Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella *Meatballs (Bacon in other holidays) *Sauteed Onions *Meatballs (Bacon in other holidays) *Sauteed Onions *Marinara Sauce (No other toppings in other holidays) *Well-done *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: * Teal Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Frosted Flower Cupcake 2: * Dark Blue Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Frosted Flower Papa's Bakeria * Traditional Crust * Key Lime Filling (1/4) * Strawberry Filling (3/4) * Streusel Topping * Blueberries * 8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner Ring) * 8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Ingredients unlocked with her * In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Birthday Cake * In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Ciabatta Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 24 Trivia *Hope is the first fan-created customer to be used by Flipline Studios for their games. Order Tickets Screen_Shot_2014-07-12_at_1.18.03_PM.png|Hope's Donuteria Order Hope's Cheeseria Order.png|Hope's Cheeseria Order Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! Order.png|Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! Order Hope's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Hope's Freezeria To Go! Order File:Screenshot_(241).png|Hope's Bakeria Order during Starlight Jubilee. Wish.jpg|Hope's Bakeria order Gallery Kingsleyhope.jpg|Hope, the Customerpalooza winner!!! Hope.jpg HopePerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Hope in Papa's Pastaria. Hope4.jpg|Perfect in Pastaria Hopeunlock.png|Unlocking Hope Hope2.jpg|Hope when she isn't a Star Customer Hope not pleased.png|Mad Hope Winners.PNG|Hope with all the other contestants of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013! Perfect Pasta for Hope 3.png Perfect Pasta for Hope 4.png Perfect Pasta for Hope 5.png Gggggggger.PNG ,h.jpg|hope eat ice cream!!!! hope perfect.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Hope.png|perfect doughnuts for Hope Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.16.23.png|Hope is not pleased with the Sugarplum Infinity Loops Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Kingsley and Hope.png hope in mai multe feluri.jpg Obrázek5.png|Yui and Hope Hope Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hope is happy with a perfect sanddwich! Hopeangry.png|Hope dislikes that sandwich Newbies.jpg|Hope, 3rd in line for cupcakes. Papa'sCheeseriaHopePerfecto3.png hope-displeased.png|Hope is not pleased with these doughnuts Customer gift 01.jpg Customer gift 02.jpg Customer gift 03.jpg Hope - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Hope Style B in Papa's Bakeria Hope Perfect Score (Peach Cobbler) (Bakeria).png|Hope loves her perfect Peach Cobbler pie! Fan Art Hope.png|Hope drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum)|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=9333.45 I3wj1Ia.png|Made by MooseRelated Hope.PNG|Hope sprite edit by EightballPixels. 2dbqly1.jpg|Made by Aldo1504 hopecolor.jpg|Made by Kspoppy WelcomeYui.png|Made by SuperCub untitled_drawing_by_peggyandprudence-d6vncnb.png S8oNo27.png|hope is butter (Made by Colgatepony234) Hope papa louie.jpg|chibi hope by liselottelove Sem títulosad.png|Made by Almei on i-dressup Hope Sexy.png|Made by Almei Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Gisela.png|With Ember Hope perri dokidokitsuna.jpg Hope Kid.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:H Characters